


To reign in hell

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adebisi before the fall, reflecting on his destiny and Said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To reign in hell

He desires Said. He knows as much, but it’s not like he’ll get him.  
He may not be worthy of Said, yet he is a deity in this place.  
But this place is hell.  
He admires Said too much to touch him.  
The prags roll over willingly or not.  
Said would never surrender.  
The child-murderess spurned him for the color of his skin.  
Foolish, desirable female.  
Well now she’s in the grave, the worms fucking her bones.  
And he?  
The most feared and worshipped being in this place?  
He’s a king, a master, a lion.  
In the lowest circle of hell.  
All his desires are satisfied and all his wishes have come true, and yet he’s still a prisoner.  
He does not have faith, to set him free of the restraints of man.  
So he desires and admires and hates Said.  
He will end him yet.  
Drag him down in the dirt, sully him with baser desires.  
Fuck him, then kill him.


End file.
